Ami Tomak Bhalobasi
by Kuki17
Summary: his wife went on an undercover mission... thats when he realised her importance in his life... a birthday gift for Aru(AreejSachinLover)... *oc based* Happy Birthday Aru.. love ya


**A/n: A birthday special gift to AreejSachinLover (my alien dost)**

 **Alu: my sunshine, what to say? Can I describe you using any letter of the 26 alphabets?**

 **Happy Birthday Alumatar, May you get ALL the happiness, all the success you deserve in your life.. May Allah shower you with all those love... You're an amazing friend I have met,no one can replace you in my heart...**

 **We, Roohi di, Babu and I sending you loves,warm hugs and kisses all the way to you, to make your special day more special...**  
 **Love you Alu.**

 **I have tried something for you.. Not as amazing as others gifts,but I could manage this little only.**

* * *

An usual day at CID bureau, with unusual happiness glowing on everyone's face..  
Two cops were coming back from a three month long mission.. Both the cops means a lot to all the cops present there, but a specific someone was much happier than others..

"Daya, Abhijeet main headquarters jaa raha hu,meeting hain. Humare dono officers jab aayenge, files collect karke check kar lena ekbaar." Acp announced, coming out of his cabin when its almost 2p.m.

Everyone nodded and Acp left for HQ, making others relax as no case was reported that day..

"Sachin... Sachin..." Daya called Sachin from his desk,who was busy reading a file on his desk...  
The boys planned to go for a coffee in the bureau café...

Sachin looked up from his file " haan Sir"

"Chalo coffee peene chalte hain" Abhijeet said

"Nahi Sir, aaplog jayiye, mujhe yeh file complete karni hain"

"Lekin Sachin, thoda refresh hoke aa jao,chalo" Freedy said this time. Sachin has asked Freddy to call him by name when Acp was not around,Freddy being elder to him.

"Aarey nahi Freddy aaplog jao,main yeh file complete kar leta hu"

"Kuch bhijwau tumhare liye Sachin" Kavin asked

"Ek coffee bhijwa dena Kavin"  
Kavin agreed and they left for café, as they know, Sachin needs sometime alone.

As everyone left,Sachin brought out a photo from the drawer... A beautiful girl with a smiley face was on the photo with him. His wife... The girl whom he never gave the love she deserve... Whom he never return a pinch happiness she gave him.. Areej Sen now turned Mrs. Areej Sachin Singhania she was.. His wife,whom he never gave the respect a wife should get..

Sachin and Areej's was an arranged marriage. The marriage took place in a real hurry as Areej's Dad was not well than. Sachin drifted into past.

 _Flashback_

 _Sachin was on a relationship with, Shalini,his school and college friend... They were happy with each other when all of a sudden, one day his dad announced that he would have get married to his friends daughter.. Sachin tried opposing, but of no use. His father,Mr. Sinhania was adamant on his decision and eventually he had to get married to Areej,his Areej,now._

 _Back then,Areej has just passed from Police academy.._  
 _Sachin was too furious..._

 _It was their first night, when Areej got the first shock of her life..._

 _Areej was sitting on the beautifully decorated bed for their first night... She heard the door creak open and someone's footstep approaching her. Her heartbeats became erratic.. She held her lehenga tightly.. But then she felt that the footsteps, instead of coming towards her was going away. Areej removed the veil,that was covering her face. She saw her husband going towards the cupboard.._

 _"Sachin ji,kya dhund rahe hain aap? Main madad kar du?" Areej tried initiating the conversation._

 _"Ji nahi...tumne already bohot kuch kar diya hain.. Ab mujhe shaanti se rehne do"_

 _"Aap aisa kyun bol rahe hain?" She asked,confused at the tone he replied._

 _"Ek baat kaan khol ke sunn lo aur apni dimag pe bitha lo, tum sirf meri naam ke patni ho. I love Shalini..aur meri zindagi mein tumhare liye koyi jagah nahi hain "_  
 _That answer almost threw Areej back. "What the hell is going on" Areej thought._

 _"Yeh aap kya keh rahe hain Sachin ji?" Areej asked him,tears brimming on her eyes._

 _"Thik suna tumne, Main Shalini se pyaar karta hu.. Tum sirf dikhawe ki patni ho. Now please excuse me."_

 _Saying, Sachin left for the washroom. Areej sat with a thud on the bed. Her world came crashing down..._

 _From next day,she was just his name-sake wife... But Areej being a girl more mature than her age tried keeping the relation as normal as possible... She understood it was not easy for Sachin to accept her in his life so easily.. She too didn't tried force him into this relation.. She behaved as a normal wife, taking care of him all the time,be it in home or in bureau; yes! By that time Areej already got her first posting in CID Mumbai._  
 _But their marriage affected Sachin and Shalini's relationship.. Shalini wanted him to give divorce to Areej and when Sachin denied that's when they broke up._

 _"Shalini, I am sorry, I can't divorce her" Sachin said,directly to Shalini at the very first place._

 _"Sachin are you mad? Agar tum uskp divorce nahi doge toh hum shaadi kaise karenge?" Shalini screamed._

 _"Lekin main dad ko hurt nahi kar sakta. Areej ko dad ne pasand kiya tha"_

 _"Dad? Really Sachin? You know what,tum pagal ho gaye ho... You... You have just freakin lost it!" Shalini screamed on top of her lungs "I need a break Sachin,right now and here" She demanded_

 _"Fine... Aaj se we are no more together" Sachin said,grabbing his car keys._

 _"Whaa? What Sachin? Sachin!" Shalini unable to believe what Sachin said, kept screaming at retreating figure of Sachin._

 _Sachin that night entered house only to find Areej sitting on the chair, keeping her head on the table,in the dining area as usual... All this months from their marriage, Areej would always stay up for him to come back whenever he was late; and everytime he would scold her or would just ignore her and sleep.._  
 _But that night was an exception for him. He kept his keys on the key hanger and laptop pack on the couch... She went towards him._

 _"Areej... Areej..." Sachin forwarded his hand to touch her shoulder with much hesitation. "Areeeej ." He shook her little.._

 _"Uhh...haan.. " Areej opened her eyes,hastily, "Sachin ji aap aagaye... Sorry woh pata nahi kaise meri aankh lag gayi" Areej rubbed her eyes._

 _"Relax it's okay" Areej could swear she saw him smiling at her. Her heart almost skipped a beat or two. "Chalo andar so jao" Sachin said and started going towards the stairs._

 _"Sachin ji, dinner?" Areej asked as Sachin started climbing the stairs. He stopped and looked at her._

 _He smiled a little"tum nikalo,main fresh hoke aata hu" Sachin left for his room to freshen up saying that.._

 _Areej unable to believe, pinched herself.._

 _"Ouchh! Aru...tu sapna nahi dekh raha?.. Chal,jaldi se khaana garam kar." Areej was too happy to express.. She took all the items to microwave to heat it up._

 _That night they had a smooth dinner,no much talks.._

 _After that night, they became friends,shared their likes and dislikes... Areej never asked what happened that night, thinking Sachin would tell her himself when he would want..._  
 _And that day came.. It was a Sunday, both of them went to a nearby supermarket to get some household stuff,at evening.. There they met Shalini, with a man..._

 _"Hello Sachin" Shalini saw and called him first. He too greeted back.._

 _"Meet my would be fiancé Rohan Hooda, owner of 'Coffee Love' café" Shalini introduced the man with her to both of them. That's when Rohan got a call and went aside to attend the call._

 _"You know what Sachin, humne achha kiya we broke up. Warna mujhe Rohan kabhi nahi milta aur naa hi itna paisa. Tum ek mamuli inspector ho ke mera dreams kabhi pura kar hi nahi sakte the." Shalini started her story,as soon as Rohan went aside._  
 _Areej who was unable to keep calm replied "Shalini, mind your tongue .. Tum mere pati ke saath aise behave nahi kar sakte. Hote kaun ho tum? Aur you know what you don't deserve Sachin"_

 _Sachin was too baffled at the turn of the event.. This was the first time after their marriage,he heard Areej saying so much.;otherwise she always cut the answers short.._

 _"Dekho Areej or whatever you aa..."_

 _"Not a single word Shalini,warna main bhul jaunga ki tum ek ladki ho" This time it was Sachin who came in between Areej and Shalini and said showing the index finger to Shalini._  
 _"Areej meri patni hain aur usse kuch bhi kehne se pehle, tumhe mera saamna karna hoga"_

 _"Chalo Areej" Sachin grabbed Areej by her wrist and took her out.. They went to beach that evening and Sachin told her everything about their relationship, how they met, how they fell in love, everything..._

 _And from next day, Sachin felt a much lighter in his heart..he felt as if someone took away a big stone from his heart. They were more close friends now.._

 _It was then when Acp asked Areej and Shreya to go on an undercover mission for three months.. That day Sachin felt like someone has cut away a piece of his heart.. He just didn't want to let Areej go anywhere... To his surprise,that night he cried begging her not to go.._

 _"Areej..." Areej was packing her clothes and necessary things that would be needed for the mission.._

 _"Aarey Sachin ji,aayiye naa" She smiled and called him in the room._

 _"Mujhe tumse kuch kehna tha Aru" Areej was surprised when Sachin called him Aru... Only her close friends called her Aru.._

 _"Haan boliye." Aru said, bringing out some denims and putiing them inside the bag._

 _"Jaana zaroori hain?" Sachin asked.. Now it was too much surprises for Aru.._

 _"Sachin ji yeh aap kya keh rahe hain? Main mission par jaa rahi hu"_

 _"Haan lekin akele tum yeh sab kuch kaise sambhal paoge?"_

 _Aru put down her clothes she took out from cupboard.. She held his hand and took him to the bed and made him sit.. She sat near him... "Sachin ji,yeh meri pehli mission hain. Main kaise naa kahu? Aur Shreya ma'am bhi jaa rahe hain na mere saath... Please aap sad mat ho." Areej took his hand on hers_

 _"Lekin main akele kaise rahunga?" He asked like a baby.._

 _"Aap akele rehne se darte ho...?" Areej giggled trying to make the situation light.. Sachin too smiled seeing her giggling.._

 _"Aisi baat nahi hain Aru.. Its just that ki,har raat tumhare saath baat kiye bina so nahi sakta naa main..." This confession of Sachin's took Areej's heart away... She wanted pull his cheeks,but controlled herself.. She stood up and went to the cupboard and brought out a diary._

 _"Sachin ji" He looked up and saw her with the forwarded it and he took._

 _"Aap ko mere saath jo jo bhi baatein karna hoga naa aap yahan pe likh dena.. You will feel that you're talking to me...haan, yeh bat alag hain ki jawab dene main nahi rahungi..lekin koyi baat nahi main wapis aake sab jawab dungi...okay?" He nodded at her question._

 _"Can I hug you?" He asked,that made her go haywire._ Can she deny that? Hell no!

 _"Yeh bhi puchnewali baat hain Sachin ji? Of course" She took him into her warm embrace, enveloping him into a secured shield._

"Sir,coffee!" The waiter from the cafe came with his cup of coffee that Kavin have sent, making him halt his train of flashbacks.

"Yahin pe rakh do" Sachin smiled and said.. Waiter was taken aback, in this last three months he first time saw Sachin smiling. He smiled back and went away.

Sachin looked at the photo... He caressed Areej's face and said "Jaldi aaona kitna wait karvaoge? Please come soon... Tumhe pata hain aaj sab kitne khush hain ki tum dono wapis aa rahe ho? Aur tum dono ho ki aa hi nahi rahe ho"

"Kya hua bhai? Firse kuch complain kar rahe ho Areej se?" Abhijeet asked in his usual teasing tone.

By now,every single person in the team knows Sachin is madly in love with Areej.. The way he asked about the mission progress to Acp, after every week, signified that how much he missed her and want her back as soon as possible...  
In this three months, all these cops supported this lost-in-love puppy all the ways they could.. And today seeing him so happy,they knew how much he loved her,beyond the limits...

The clock struck 7p.m and there was no sign of Shreya and Areej,which made Sachin more restless..

"Sir woh log ab tak aaye kyun nahi?"

"Aa jaayenge Sachin... Shreya ka phone aaya tha,woh HQ gaye hain,file submit karne. Acp sir bhi wahin hain toh,sign karwa je submit kar denge aisa bola tha." Daya replied,who too was restless to meet Shreya.

"Main yahan uski awaaz sunne ke liye taras raha hu, aur usse file ki padi hain" Sachin thought..

One hour later,the bureau door flung open and the voice came.

 **"Inspector Shreya Reporting back on duty sir"**

 **"Inspector Areej reporting Sir** "

Everyone literally ran to them and hugged both the girls... Sachin stood at a corner, cherishing her smile,her happiness and her eyes,that was searching for him.. After everyone asked her well being Abhijeet asked them to leave Areej with Sachin alone.. They nodded and went away taking Shreya with them,to know the details about the mission..  
Areej looked up at Sachin and flashed her perfectly curves smile..

He started taking steps towards her, which made her heart race.

"Kaise ho Sachin ji?" She asked,like a stupid of course.

He,instead of answering just hugged her tight and asked "you didn't missed me?"

Areej hands made their way to his neck, "of course I missed you"

Sachin pulled her out of the hug and said little loudly,

"Mrs. Areej Sachin Sighania,I want to confess something.." He went on his knees and held her palm. "Areej, **Ami Tomake Bhalobasi. Ami tomake anek bhalobasi.. Tomi o amar janya ekai feel karena?** "

Areej was just too overwhelmed seeing her husband talking in Bengali for her.. Happy tears started rolling down her just managed to nod her head and whispered in a cracked voice **"Ami o tomake bhalobasi..anek bhalobasi"** Getting her answer, Sachin smiled, ear to ear...  
He got on his feet and hugged her.. "Waise aapne Bengali kahase sikhi?"  
Sachin smirked and pointed her towards a direction. She looked and found Kuki(her only friend in the bureau who speak in Bengali) winking to them, showing a thumbs up...  
"Kukiii..." Areej said,sighing and nodding her head in disappointment.

Sachin again took her into his warm hug,kissing her on her forehead

The medicine,she needed much... That could make her secure and safe,anytime anywhere.

* * *

Translation:

 _ **Ami tomak bhalo basi** : I Love You_

 _ **Ami Tomak anek bhalobasi** : I Love You very much_

 _ **Tomi amar jane akai feel karena**? : Do you feel the same for me?_

* * *

 **A/n: done with this... Alu, wish you again a happy happy birthday.. You know I am bad at expressing anything(except gussa)... I just hope you get everything you deserve... Love you to infinity Alu... Have a blast,its your day.**


End file.
